


Siblings

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you make a story about baby Neal and Emma? How he doesn't like others around her and doesn't let Hook, Charming or Henry near her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

Emma had been slightly worried about holding her baby brother. She had never gotten to hold Henry, so she was worried that she would do something wrong. But at her mother’s great insistence, she took him into her arms, and cradled him tightly.

She had been slightly wary about having a sibling. After all, this would be the child that her parents actually got to raise, and would be thirty years younger than her. It wasn’t exactly a normal situation, and she never had the chance to properly process it.

But as she held him in her arms and stared at his beautiful tiny body, she felt any concern or worry flow away. This was baby Neal, her brother. She had wanted for so long to have a sibling, but for obvious reasons, it never had been possible for her. No, they would never be close in age, and share secrets like some she had seen, but she knew that she would protect him and always fight for him. She would go to the ends of the earth, and other any other realm out there, to be there for him, and would love him unconditionally. Yes, they probably would fight, and have arguments now and then, but what siblings didn’t? Neal turned his head ever so slightly, so he was facing her.

“He likes you,” Snow said with a smile. She was still in the hospital for now, and would probably stay there until the end of the week, but she knew that her mother didn’t mind. Emma was sitting beside her on the bed, as they sat side by side. Snow placed an arm around her, and drew her in closely, but Emma didn’t pull away. After her time in the past she was done pushing away her family. So instead she cuddled against her mother.

When Neal woke up from his nap, he began peering at Emma curiously.

“Hi Neal,” Emma said softly. “I’m Emma. I’m your big sister,” she cooed slightly. “I’m always going to be here for you, I promise you that.”

Neal opened his eyes and smiled at her softly. Emma’s eyes widened as she turned to her mom, grinning.

“Did you see that?” Emma asked her in amazement. “He likes me!”

“Of course he does,” Snow said, placing a kiss on her forehead. “He knows who you are, and he loves you.”

Emma pulled in Neal, and kissed him on the forehead softly. “I love you too, Neal.”

A few hours later, her father, Killian, and Henry came in. she didn’t ask what they were doing, but guessing from the smiles on their faces, it couldn’t have been anything good.

“How’s my son doing?” David asked, as he walked over, to lift up Neal from her. She was about to hand her brother over, when he started crying unexpectedly, and raised his arms back towards Emma. Charming tried to pacify him, but it wasn’t working, so he settled for giving Neal back to her. He instantly stopped crying as she rocked him in her arms.

Killian came over then, to place a kiss on Emma’s lips. They had been taking it one day at a time, and her parents hadn’t said anything about it, only giving each other knowing looks when they thought no one was looking at them

“How are you doing, Lass?” Killian said, as he pressed his lips on hers, earning a loud wail from her brother. She looked down to see that Neal was looking at Killian distrustfully.

“I’m good,” she said with a smile. Killian seemed a bit uneasy at her brother’s cries, so he moved away from her. Once again, the baby stopped crying.

She was confused. She knew babies cried out of hunger, or because they had finished business in their diapers. Not for no reason at all.

Henry came over to sit on the bed beside him, and to no one’s surprise Neal started crying again.

“Okay, okay, I won’t sit on the bed,” Henry said, as he stood up and went back over to his grandfather.

“Why does he keep crying?” Emma asked her mom, as she rocked Neal to soothe him.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Snow asked. “He likes you, and doesn’t want to leave you. But he also doesn’t want anyone else to have you.”

“Is that right Neal?” Emma said softly as she stroked his face. Neal turned his head towards her finger, and smiled at her as he cooed back.

“Looks like the young Lad isn’t letting you go anytime soon, Lass,” Killian said with a grin. She was half tempted to stick her tongue out at him but resisted the urge.

So she held him in her arms for hours, talking to him, telling him fairy tales and adventures. She told him about Snow White and Prince Charming, and of the pirate who travelled realms to be with his loved ones. She talked about the happier moments of her childhood, and of tales of her and Henry. And when he had finally fallen into a deep sleep, she handed him over to her mother, and fell asleep beside the two of them on that hospital bed.

 


End file.
